disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
' Flexible Ability Modifiers': An angel increases one ability score of the player's choice by two, but reduces any other by two. * Angels are humanoids, with the (angel, outsider) subtypes. These subtypes do not grant the angel any racial traits, but she is subject to spells and effects that target angels and outsiders, as well as humanoids. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Angels have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: The base speed of an angel is 30 feet. * Angelic Trait: At first level, each angel has one special ability chosen from the following list: **''Detect Evil'' (Sp): At will, the angel can cast detect evil, but the area of this spell-like ability is only 20 feet. **''Divine Resonance'': The angel gains a +2 divine bonus to all saving throws. **''Good Word'': An angel gains a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks. Diplomacy is always a class skill for her. **''Protection'': The angel gains a +1 divine bonus to her Armor Class. **''Resistance'': Choose two of the following energy types, and the angel gains energy resistance 5 against them: Acid, cold, electricity, or fire. **''Wings'': While all angels possess wings, few have the necessary wingspan and plumage for actual flight. This trait grants the angel a fly speed of 30 feet, with average maneuverability. * Low-Light Vision: An Angel can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * An angel must choose one weapon category to be proficient with at first level. (Axes, Blades (Heavy), Blades (Light), Bows, Close/Monk, Double, Flails, Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), Crossbows/Firearms (Light), Hammers, Pole arms/spears, or thrown) * Automatic Languages: Celestial, and the player's choice of either English or Japanese. Angels with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus language, except for secret languages (such as druidic). * Sicker Ichor: An angel's blood is absolutely pure - even sickness cannot corrupt it. Angels are immune to all forms of disease, including magical disease. This does not protect the angel from curses that simulate disease, such as mummy rot or lycanthropy. Furthermore, an angel may spend a full-round action to injure themselves and bleed out. This injury inflicts 2 points of Constitution damage to the angel and causes them to momentarily bleed out. An adjacent creature or a creature in the angel's space can drink this blood as an immediate action; if the angel wishes to prevent this, the creature must make a successful melee touch attack in order to drink the blood. Doing so functions as remove disease, with a caster level equal to the angel's character level. An angel with an empty vial on hand can collect the blood - about an ounce, on average - and save it for later use. A vial of angel's blood remains potent for as long as the angel herself does. If the angel is defeated or slain all vials of angel's blood that were sourced from her lose their effects. Otherwise, these vials can be used like any potion and have the same effect as drinking the blood from the angel's person. That said, each vial of blood an angel retains in existence prevents her from healing the Constitution damage inflicted to fill that vial by any means magical or mundane. An angel that is not ordinarily subject to Constitution damage is not protected from the Constitution damage caused by this ability. An angel that loses their Constitution score (such as one that reincarnates into an undead creature) instead suffers Charisma damage. Celestia's laws expressly forbid angels from causing injuries to themselves. An angel who performs this act loses access to all their class features (except for proficiencies) until they spend 8 hours in meditation and prayer to purify their souls once again. *'Fallen Angel:' Angels that violate their alignment so severely that they are revoked of their Angelic power (By a high ranking Seraph Angel or deity who has taken note of an Angel's vile actions) become Fallen Angels, losing all Angel abilities and gaining every Demon ability. Though they essentially become Demons, they maintain their comely appearance, the only notable change being a shift in eye color to a dark red tint. An Evil-aligned Angel may willingly commit herself to becoming a Fallen Angel, in which case the transformation occurs over a day's worth of time. Fallen Angels are usually cast down into the Netherworld in exile. Category:Races Category:Angels